Just One Conversation
by xCyaniide
Summary: Just one conversation between Tonks and Charlie during the summer holidays while they are at Hogwarts. Fluff, more than anything.


Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley were teenagers in love and Charlie had invited Tonks to stay at The Burrow, the home of his family, for a few weeks during the 6 week summer holiday. The Weasleys had organised a barbecue but all of the Weasley children had dispersed by that time with their friends who had been invited over and Tonks and Charlie had vanished upstairs to Charlie's room with several bottles of firewhisky.

As they reached his room, Tonks tripped over something and ended up lying on top of him, pinning him to the bed. She giggled, not moving off of him but simply lying there instead, gazing into his eyes.

"You're drunk, Tonks," Charlie said, laughing and gently rolling her off of him but not moving himself at all apart from turning to face her.

"Am not," Tonks replied, giggling again as she playfully poked him, "And if I am, it's your fault," she added, giggling again and shuffling closer to him in an attempt at getting a hug from him.

"Some friend you are," Charlie laughed, sitting up now and opening another bottle of firewhisky, "You want one?" he asked, indicating another bottle.

"Please," Tonks said with a smile and he opened it for her before handing it to her.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile," Charlie commented as he took a swig of his firewhisky before placing it on his bedside table. He then walked over his window and frowned, a surprised look upon his face, "Bill's kissing that thing he brought home with him again," he said, shuddering a little, "He could do far better than _that_!"

"Hmm," Tonks said, standing up and walking over to the window as well, standing beside him and looking out at the blue clouded sky, "You really hate her, don't you?" Tonks watched Bill, and his girlfriend that she didn't know the name of, sitting on the swing in the garden kissing each other rather too passionately than was normal for people that had only known one another for a few days.

"Yeah, I bloody well do," Charlie replied, taking his eyes off of the girl Bill was kissing and firmly locking them on Tonks instead, "I love you, you know," he grinned, knowing saying that made her happy and he thought that there was never a better look than that of happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, also taking her eyes off of Bill and replacing them on Charlie. She moved a little closer to him and gently wrapped her arms around him, "I used to hope that one day you'd say that, you know," she said, laughing a little, "But somehow, I never imagined you really would love me one day."

"Why did you think that?" he asked, holding her tightly in his arms, "I loved you from the moment I saw you. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way," he confessed, blushing ever so slightly.

"I think us being together was written in the stars, you know," Tonks said, knowing full well that Charlie didn't believe in that sort of thing. He was pretty adamantly against the whole idea of astronomy, astrology and divination. She knew that he wasn't likely to argue with that, though.

"Well, I prefer to live in the present than worry about the future," he replied, avoiding getting into any form of argument as Tonks nodded in agreement with him. He believed things were more likely to be down to chance than anything else. "You can avoid many conflicts and tears being shed that way," he added at having avoided one just then and Tonks laughed.

"You're a spaz sometimes, Charles," she kissed him gently on the cheek and held him close against her. He missed being able to be this close to him when she was at home with her mother and father and she wished that they would let him stay at theirs as well. She missed the warmth of his arms and body around her.

"I'm your spaz though and that's all that matters," he replied, kissing her back on the lips and wishing they would never have to be apart again. That was how things were in his dreams.

Tonks nodded and smiled, gently pulling away from Charlie in order to pick up her firewhisky once more, "I have so many memories of you being a complete idiot, you know," she said as she sat down on his bed again.

"That's just me though, isn't it?" Charlie replied, closing the curtains to block out the sight of his brother and his girlfriend and sitting beside Tonks on the bed.

"It is," Tonks said as they heard someone on the steps outside his room.

Both of them turned to look at the door, waiting for someone to enter. When nobody came in, Charlie got up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal his mother standing there. "Do either of you want anything else to eat?" she asked, inventing an excuse for lurking outside listening in on them.

"No thanks mum," Charlie replied after glancing at Tonks, "We'll come and find you if we decide we're hungry."

With that, Molly left and Charlie simply rolled his eyes a little. If only she knew what they had really gotten up to in the past.


End file.
